2017 Stock Cars vs Next Gens race
The 2017 Stock Cars vs Next Gens is a team race in which 15 stock cars compete against 15 next generation cars. It is the second annual stock car vs next gen racer event. The winner of this race celebrates with his/her entire team(next gen or stock car). It is held at the Nightdona International Speedway (the actual name for Nightdona Speedway). Cal Weathers qualifies this time but Markus Krankzler, Brick Yardley and Brian Spark all fail to. Herb Curbler and Bubba Wheelhouse also couldn't qualify. Chase Racelott surprises everyone by WINNING for the next gens! 2nd place Jackson Storm and 3rd Lightning Mcqueen, which crashed HARD after Jackson bumped him at the start/finish line after the unofficial results. Paul Conrev has a giant crash which involves him flipping and then crashing to the pit crew of Chip Gearings to crash (both next-gen Combustr and Chip), causing both to retire. Cruz Finishes 4th. A big one on lap 144 start finish straight causes Buck Bearingly, Rev Roadages, Ralph Carlow, Darren Leadfoot, Reb Meeker, Ryan Laney, Conrad Camber (yes, both Shiny Wax cars!) and Flip Dover to crash. Trivia # The "Are you (Yee) kidding me?" quote by Bubba Wheelhouse tributes back to Pinkie Pie saying that in the 1994 Gasprin 400. Transcript Selection Bob: The secret qualifying has been done and now results will be revealed to the public! the 15 stock cars who qualified are Lightning Mcqueen, Cal Weathers who somehow failed to qualify last time, Bobby Swift, Dud Throttleman, Dirkson D'agostino, Ralph Carlow, Reb Meeker, Rev Roadages, Dino Draftsky, Chip Gearings, Darren Leadfoot, Phil Tankson, Jimmy Cables, Buck Bearingly and Lane Locke. Darrell: Brick Yardley, Todd Marcus, Markus Krankzler and the infamous Rex Revler did not qualify. Rex: GASK ITS! I DID NOT QUALIFY! GASK ITS! THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS WHY DID YOU FIRE ME! Todd: NOOOO! HOW DID ME, THE SHOCKSTER, NOT QUALIFY! Brick: Man this sucks. Bob: As for the next gens Jackson and Cruz qualify and so do Chase Racelott, Daniel or Danny Swervez, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Aaron Clocker, Paul Conrev, Rich Mixon, Flip Dover, Tim Treadless, Ed Truncan, Sheldon Shifter, Next Gen Combustr, Conrad Camber and H.J Hollis. Darrell: Herb Curbler, Michael Rotor and Bubba Wheelhouse all missing out! Bubba: Are you (Yee) kidding me? Michael: Jeez there is no need to swear ya know. Herb: Yeah. Paul's Crash TBA Chase Wins for Next Gens/Mcqueen Crash TBA Teams Stock Cars - Lightning Mcqueen, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Dud Throttleman, Dirkson D'agostino, Ralph Carlow, Reb Meeker, Rev Roadages, Dino Draftsky, Chip Gearings, Darren Leadfoot, Phil Tankson, Jimmy Cables, Buck Bearingly and Lane Locke. Next Gens - Jackson Storm, Cruz Ramirez, Chase Racelott, Daniel Swervez, Ryan Laney, Aaron Clocker, Paul Conrev, Rich Mixon, Flip Dover, Tim Treadless, Ed Truncan, Sheldon Shifter, Chris Roamin', Conrad Camber and H.J Hollis. Results 1. Chase Racelott - 200 laps 2. Jackson Storm - 200 laps 3. Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps (hit the wall hard by Jackson Storm) 4. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 5. Sheldon Shifter - 200 laps 6. Lane Locke - 200 laps 7. Danny Swervez - 200 laps 8. Rich Mixon - 200 laps 9. Phil Tankson - 200 laps 10. Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps 11. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 12. Dino Draftsky - 200 laps 13. Aaron Clocker - 200 laps 14. Dud Throttleman - 200 laps 15. H.J Hollis - 200 laps 16. Jimmy Cables - 200 laps 17. Ed Truncan - 200 laps 18. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 19. Tim Treadless - 181 laps(engine) 20. Ryan Laney - 145 laps(punctures tire on Conrad Camber debris) 21. Reb Meeker - 144 laps(crash) 22. Buck Bearingly - 144 laps(crash) 23. Ralph Carlow- 143 laps(crash) 24. Rev Roadages - 143 laps(crash) 25. Conrad Camber - 143 laps(crash) 26. Flip Dover - 143 laps(crash) 27. Rev Roadages - 143 laps(crash) 28. Chris Roamin' - 33 laps(forced to retire due to Conrev hitting Combustr pit) 29. Chip Gearings - 33 laps(forced to retire due to Conrev hitting Combustr pit) 30. Paul Contev - 33 laps(crash)